


Transition

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 07:37:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2539691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They'll carry the weight between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Transition

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd

"Guy. Guy, please look at me, I want to make sure you’re listening."

Kohana’s Blue Beast skids to a halt in front of Kakashi, eyes wide with curiosity, trademark smile glinting even through the haze of dust he’s left in his wake.

"Yes, Esteemed Rival?"

Kakashi expects he’d have extended a thumbs up had both of his hands not been occupied with countless stacks of supplies and rations for the encampment. He settles for a cheesy wink instead.

"I won’t keep you," Kakashi says. He’s aiming for something lighthearted but Guy’s smile flickers and the copy nin knows he’s missed cheerful by a mile. "I just wanted to remind you that you made me a promise."

He knows the blow is coming before he sees Guy move. He sidesteps the first kick with ease and blocks the second with one arm. It’s too light and too slow to really do any damage, but Kakashi can feel Guy’s eyes searing holes into him and that hurts a lot more. The stacks in Guy’s arms sway slightly as he lowers his foot and places it back on the ground, but none of them topple.

"You promised," Kakashi says, more sternly now, not breaking his stance. A moment passes.

"You are not going to die!" Guy’s voice shakes a little. Kakashi wonders if it’s really from anger.

"And if I do? You made me a promise, Guy, what will you do?"

He braces for the outburst, readies himself for the tirade, the cacophonous speeches about youth and the kicks to back it up, the ones meant to lure him into a physical fight instead of a verbal one, something they’d both rather face than the realities of war.  


Guy is still.

Kakashi swallows thickly, watching as the supplies balancing on his friend’s shoulders shake dangerously.

"You have to be the one who recovers my body. You have to be the one to destroy it."  
The supplies on his friend’s shoulders begin to sway dangerously as Guy trembles, silhouetted against the slowly darkening sky. Kakashi expects him to crack but the shaking lasts only a moment before Guy whispers, “Why? Why me?”

"Because you’re the only one I trust."

They are shinobi. They don’t feel fear and they don’t feel pain and they certainly don’t feel love but Kakashi pretends he doesn’t know these things as the stacks of rations tumble to the ground in slow motion, falling apart bit by bit.

What he can’t pretend is that he doesn’t enjoy the feeling of Guy’s arms around him, constricting his chest tighter than the binder he’s been wearing as long as he can remember. He can’t pretend that the weight has been lifted and he can move on, but as his best friend pulls him closer and Kakashi grips his shoulders, he knows that they can carry his burden together.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the idea that Kakashi is afab and Guy is the only one who knows.


End file.
